Troubled
by Mupyeong
Summary: A new year at Namimori High. Everythings the same as before. But wait, everything? All27
1. Chapter 1

"Ouf.... How did I get into this massive chaos?"

This was the one and only thought Tsuna had since his second year at Namimori High had started. Puberty got its victims and Tsuna was, indeed, the greatest. While everyone grew hair at places he couldn't even imagine, got broad backs and a deep, baritone voices, he seemed to be the only one who still was naked like a frog, except for his mob of hair and as short and with an almost disturbingly girly high pitched voice.

It wouldn't have been that bad if Kyoko, his crush, would still be at this school so he could see her and talk to her like they were used to, but her parents suddenly decided to move away and so she ended up at a girls-only school far, far away. The only ones left were Haru, who also attends a different school, and his best friends. At least that is what they called themselves.

Yamamoto had turned out as a real giant in the last few months, he got so tall, Tsuna could only talk to eyes-to-collar bone and Gokudera... his height wasn't to be tolerated either. Even though not as tall as Yamamoto, but still big enough to topple Tsuna. Sometimes, when they arrived too late for class because an unwilling Tsuna had to be dragged along(, who really wasn't willing to go to school at all, ) he could make out some shadows and wounds on their cheeks left from shaving. Another thing Tsuna didn't have to deal with at all. He didn't need to. He didn't need to if there was no hair to shave!

And to make things even more embarrassing they had to share the changing room and showers for P.E. in which everyone wouldn't hesitate to make fun of him either, slapping him with wet towels, wetting his clothes or hiding them and leave a girls uniform in their stead, was no rarity.

If it wasn't for his two best friends, he wouldn't even set one foot into this horror house. Yamamoto just kept laughing things like these off, ruffling his hair and telling him with his deep voice that he would grow up soon enough and that he should be happy with his body, since he didn't have to bother with shaving every morning.

"Jyuudaime!", Gokudera shouted, entering the still nearly empty classroom and running up to Tsuna, who fell over from the shock. He smelled of deodorant and his hair was still a bit wet. It seemed normal that the boys had to shower more often, everyone except Tsuna, who would always fall down/ fall to his knees after the 100m run and get expelled from sports afterwards.

"Have you hurt yourself?!", he yelled again and some of the other students, all girls, turned their heads towards the two and quickly turned away in fear as they saw Gokuderas angry glare.

"N... No, Gokudera-kun. I'm fine, thanks. But please stop calling me Jyuudaime, it's okay to call me Tsuna.", the brown haired boy offered and smiled softly, earning a shocked expression from the Italian boy.

"Nee, Gokudera-kun, are you alright? Your face is red.", he said with a concerned voice, as high and soft as it was back in middle school, leaning in to Gokudera as much as possible.

Instead of answering, Gokudera got a nosebleed, giving Tsuna a big shock. Fast, Tsuna reached into his pocket, pulling out his handkerchief and started to wipe the blood away. It was the same as every day and Tsuna started to run out of handkerchiefs as Gokudera kept them for a few days before handing them back.

A laughing Yamamoto came into the room, waving goodbye to his friends at the door and walked over to Tsuna and Gokudera, who growled deeply. How dare this baseball nut ruined his quality time with Jyuudaime?!

"Oy, baseball freak, get lost and don't interfere my quality time with the tenth!", he hissed, placing himself between Tsunayoshi and the giant. If Tsuna could trust the medical examinations from last month, Yamamoto was now around 192cm tall (really tall for a Japanese, and scary) if he got him right and Gokudera something around 185cm (Not as frightening as Yamamoto, but from Tsuna's point of view still enough to scare him).

Quality time, Gokudera said. What did he mean by that?

Since the beginning of the year Tsuna felt more stalked than ever. Everywhere he went, Gokudera was there. And if it wasn't the silver haired Italian, it was Yamamoto. Even Hibari seemed to show up in front of him more often than before. A shudder ran down his spine. The prefect was next to Mukuro really the worst.

"I'M GONNA REDO THIS YEAR TO THE EXTREME!"

Oh, and there was also Ryohei. How could he forget about him? After he failed nearly all his courses last year he had decided to stay at Namimori High, for the sake of his Boxing Team, and repeat the year so they all ended up in one class.

This and the fact that Tsuna got stalked in every single situation by nearly all of his guardians above the age of 14 let him know, this year would really going to be extreme.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo, everybody! Thanks for reading so far even if my writing style is crappy and I need to improve a lot!

Oh, and really, I'm grateful for the reviews! Thank you!

This chapter will include some R27 and hints for 8027 =D (5927 is always present...) but I'm still not sure who will win round one in the 'everyone has to top Tsuna' battle.

Anyway, the Yaoi will follow later on, but I will give you some 'cookies' before that happens.

By the way, is there anyone who wants to know what Gokudera does with Tsunas handkerchiefs?

* * *

It was really hard to study, now that big brother and his two best friends shielded him from everything. And if Tsuna said everything, he meant it. Every now and then Ryohei, who sat behind Tsuna, would start to shout answers to the extreme, Gokudera, who sat to his right, started to yell at him and pull out dynamites out of nowhere and Yamamoto, who sat to his left, would laugh so hard, Tsuna could hear his ears ring.

Only a few days could be called what people considered as _silent_. It was those days when Hibari came to class and would sit in front of Tsuna, silencing everyone else just by his intimidating presence. Well, everyone except for Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. After the first disturbance they would start to crowd around the brunette teen, staring at each other as if they were about to fight over their prey (which might as well have been the case), so Tsuna made it his aim to crawl away from his classmates without drawing any attention. Being small was one thing, but being weak was another. And before they would snap his bones like chopsticks, he would simply run away.

He was really happy that Hibari was absent today, probably occupied with biting some punks to death, so he didn't have to run for his life. Only for his ears.

"THE EXTREME ANSWER IS CHINA!", Ryohei shouted, jumping onto his feet and shoving the desk into Sawada's back, making him squeal at the sudden contact.

"Sasagawa-kun, we're in Japanese, not in geography.", the teacher replied, sighing. There was a moment of silence, except for Tsuna, whose ears were still ringing and rushing, it was before they were about to recover that Ryohei realized his mistake and raised his hand again.

"YOU'RE EXTREMELY RIGHT, SENSEI!", and sat back down.

In case Tsuna would make it home today, he will draw three stars onto the calendar for managing to stay alive. Home... After the last time his dad showed up, he simply took his mother with him for a journey around the world, for their anniversary or something, so he was alone with three nagging children, his home tutor and occasionally his friends. It was like hell, especially with his - now back into adult - home teacher, who kept ordering him around the house to clean up, make food, entertain the children, study, do the laundry, just to mention a few of the chores.

In a weak moment, Tsuna ruffled his hair. He didn't even want to go back home, he preferred to get his eardrums smashed and keep running away at school, just for some peaceful rooftop moments! Thank god, his mom hired a cleaning lady, which would give him a day off and even a few seconds to breath. Maybe all the stress was the cause of him being still short?

A hand patted his shoulder.

"Oi, Tsuna, it's time to leave. Sensei got pissed and ran away, so we're free to go if we want.", Yamamoto said, waking him from his daydreaming. Welcome back to reality.

"Don't you have to go to the baseball club?", Tsuna heard himself ask.

"Baseball? Nah, not today! I'd prefer to walk home with you, haha!"

One thing that changed for sure was that Yamamoto's baseball obsession kind of turned into a Tsuna obsession, at least that is what the brunette teen thought in those moments. He didn't even know why it was like that, Yamamoto just kept running after him like a dog and he had to watch the Baseball training sometimes, so his friend got some fresh air and exercise. But even if he did so, Yamamoto would just get distracted all the time and if he managed to land a home run, he searched for Tsuna and waved at him.

Luckily, this was not a day of baseball practice watching, the small teen made his way home, Yamamoto and Gokudera next to him, hissing at each other and scaring some old women with their behavior while passing by.

Tsuna considered going home again. No, he should have stayed at school, watching Yamamoto doing his home runs instead of going back home, only to save everyone from Bianchis food by doing the cooking himself, which would then again lead to getting scolded for his miserable (but still not poisonous) cooking skills...

Why didn't he go out with his two Guardia- wait, no, wrong idea. If he did that, everything would be even more stressful. Then why don't invite them? Oh, yes, dynamites and desks would start flying around on their own accord.

When Tsuna could see his home, he ran the last few steps to his door and waved a fast and short goodbye to his friends and closed the door, just to hear a thud - which had to be Gokudera - and another thud? He had to shrug and turned around to drop his stuff to the floor and nothing happened. Really, nothing. No screaming, no footsteps, everything was clean. Slightly worried Tsuna wondered if they were still alive.

"Hello? I'm home!", he shouted, putting his hand to his earshell to hear... nothing. And it felt good.

After he hung his jacket over a chair, he went into the kitchen. Empty. If Tsuna wasn't a family person, he would jump into the air and scream how awesome this was, but he had to admit with no one around, he felt lonely. Sighing he made his way to the counter just to find a note from Bianchi.

_We're going out to eat. Don't look for your wallet. – Bianchi_

Wonderful, so he had to eat to feed on air for the next few days, till his mother will send new money.

"Why are you home this early, dame-Tsuna. Have they kicked you out of school because you were too dumb?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Reborn-san! You don't have to sneak up so suddenly!"

A shudder ran down Tsuna's spine as he turned around. What did Reborn do at home?

"Why are you here? Didn't you want to go out with the others?", Tsuna asked, taking a few steps in the opposite direction of his cruel home Tutor.

"The kids were too much of a nuisance.", he simply said and even if Tsuna burned to ask, why he suddenly felt disturbed by the presence of a few children, he didn't. The teen knew that if Reborn said something, you won't question it.

"Aah, I see... Do you want to eat something? I think we have some eggs, milk and flour left. I could make pancakes.", Tsuna started to distract himself. It would be easier to please Reborn than to fight him. And he didn't want to get dragged along into the kitchen several times to make food, just to refuse and go away. That would just end up in a quick visit at the hospital.

"I'd rather like some _Tuna_.", a snarling voice came from behind Tsuna.

"But we don't have any Tuna left. I'd have to buy some and my wallet is gone.", Tsuna answered nervously. It gave him the creeps to know, that the assassin was right behind his back and he could feel the man's presence closing the small gap between them.

"I have one in front of me...", he whispered into the teen's ear, giving him the creeps of his life. What kind of a joke was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again!O: To make a few things clear first : Reborn is an adult now. A hot, damned, Tunaobsessed adult =D

And Ryohei argued with his parents to stay at Namimori because of his boxing club and because he still wants to recruit Sawada

I will rewrite Chapter 1 later so that things get clearer3 Vol19 Ch112 SKIPBEAT Vol3 Ch12 NHK

Edit : I rewrote most of the parts to make it readable, shouldn't have wrote it that fast and that late at night XD'

-----

Tsuna was shocked. He laid on a Futon, ready to sleep, but he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Reborn and start to tremble, even though it was dark inside of the room and even darker behind his eyelids. Proof, that Reborn even scared the darkness away. A steady breath next to him made him tremble again. The only thing he wore were his Boxershorts with Toast print. He prepared to run here after Reborn had nibbled on his earshell earlier - which still stung.

_"I really love Tuna, you know? You should serve it more often.", Reborn whispered into Tsuna's ear, licking the shell. His hands caressed Tsuna's thighs, cold, long fingers drew circles on his skin. Tsuna's chin got grabbed by the older man and his lips got forced into a bittersweet kiss. The boy started to tremble, his whole body shook and heat built up inside of him. These skilled fingers which had pleased so many women._

_"Don't think too much... Bianchi is just my number four...", he hissed, bit Tsuna's neck._

_"Do you want to know who's my number one?", the man asked, opening a button of Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna didn't know where his head was. But then, these cold hands slid under his shirt, onto his thighs... That moment woke him up. He opened his eyes and shoved Reborn away, screamed something random and ran away._

After Reborn had wanted to slip a hand under his shirt, he had started screaming like a lunatic and ran to the door, screaming something like 'IWILLSLEEPATYAMAMOTO'S!' and ran outside. A second later, he was back in to put on some shoes, a jacket and then his feet took him as fast es they could. Tsuna shuddered as he thought where Reborns hands had touched him. Every place on his body where the older man had touched him burned. His thighs, his back, his stomach.

He wondered why he decided to run to Yamamoto and not one of his other friends and guardians.

Maybe it was just an act of self protection. He knew, Gokudera would want to make a Pajama Party for the wonderful first night they'd share. Gokudera would get drunk after a while and Tsuna wouldn't be able to sleep for the whole night because the Italian would probably decide to sleep on top of him, so he would suffer a painful death by Gokuderas weight or his ribs would be broken by the next morning. Going to Ryohei would be... too extreme. The only thing Tsuna knew from Ryoheis home since he lived alone was, that he wasn't even able to open the door properly and Ryohei would try to make an extreme Pajama Party, too.

So, what about Hibari and Mukuro? Well, they were totally out of question. Mukuro because he was a creepy pervert and Hibari because... well, he was Hibari. And considering the last room they shared at the hospital a while ago, it would be safer to sleep in a dog pound with rabid bulldogs inside.

Yamamoto was - indeed - the most harmless choice. The Baseballer didn't use any kind of drugs, didn't use dangerous weapons (not while Tsuna was around and could be harmed) and best of all, he was normal if you could ignore his great amount of luck and his athletic skills. He came to Yamamoto's house, nearly frozen to a fishstick from fear and with teary eyes - also from fear - and said Baseballer opened the door, looked a bit shocked for a moment, before he recognized the scared mass in front of him as Tsuna and started to laugh.

"Hey, Whatcha doin' here, Tsuna?", Yamamoto just laughed, patted Tsuna's shoulder who started to complain about how his home was a total hell of a mess at the moment, how he hated his Tutor, how he was afraid to go to someone else as they would kill him with their overwhelming enthusiasm, how they would crush him with love and friendship and how Yamamoto the only normal person was he knew. The athletes smile faded a bit and Tsuna stared into his eyes with an innocent look. In the moment, the brown haired teen came to Yamamoto, something changed between those two. Yamamoto started to smile in a totally different way. Not his best friend like or brotherly attitude, it wasn't such a big smile, but it looked warm and inviting. Tsuna could feel himself blush as he saw this bright smile of Yamamoto for the first time.

With a soft motion, Yamamoto shoved Tsuna inside his home and gave him some tissues to wipe off his face a bit and ran off into the kitchen. Tsuna felt a bit striked down by his friends behaviour. Was it really okay to come here after all?

However, Yamamoto came back after a short amount of time, carried some Sushi Plates he seemed to got from his dad and told Tsuna to follow. They sat down in a living room and ate together, watched a few TV programs. It felt normal doing this. And verything went peaceful and relaxing, even as Yamamoto yawned and put his hand around Tsuna's neck. Tsuna got unused to stuff like that. It was different from Reborn's really scary behaviour and not as embarassing as Gokudera's open attitude. Yamamoto was nice and warm, he would always catch him if he fell down, listen to him and cheer him up without problems.

Reddening around his cheeks, Tsuna shoock his head. His thoughts were totally going the wrong way!

He could feel Yamamoto tug at him to bring them a bit closer and Tsuna got curious.

"Uhm... Yamamoto?"

"Hm?"

"Why... are you tugging at me?"

Yamamoto got red and grimaced.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to...", he mumbled, looking away. That was pretty unlike Yamamoto. Normally he would just tell him what to do and now he acted like a school girl. Tsuna sighed. Slowly, to keep Yamamoto's good mood up, he moved towards the taller man. In an instant, Yamamoto started to smile brightly again. Good, that they would have to go to bed soon. This was just too embarassing, sitting so close together with another guy, even if the couch was big enough for a whale family. And good, too, that they wouldn't have to sleep inside the same bed. That would be another embarassing thing and he didn't know what Reborn would do to Yamamoto if he found out.

The evening went by and it was time to go to bed. Tsuna was relieved that he got his own Futon. Oh, this was heaven. His own bed, a peaceful evening, just a snoring Yamamoto next to him. Tired from all this torture he went through the past few weeks, Tsuna was grateful as he fell asleep and visited a dreamland consisting of pillows, chocolate rivers and Shounen Jump magazines.

The next morning was hell. That means, the night was a total hell, too. After he wanted to go swim in a chocolate River, a horde of wild wolves appeared and Tsuna had to run for his live. The wolves had the faces of people out of his Famiglia and there were also a Yamamoto and a Reborn wolf. Even a Lambo and a Fuuta cub ran after him. Tsuna had screamed and struggled, as a gigantic wolf with the face of Gokudera jumped onto him, the shock made him wake up and he realized, that the big Gokudera wolf was just a sleeping Yamamoto. A really heavy, sleeping Yamamoto, whom he couldn't shove away because of his weight.As the night went on, Tsuna nearly suffocated a few times, because Yamamoto laid down on his face or hit him in the ribs, he got used as a pillow and squished between strong arms, somewhen he could feel saliva dripping onto his neck and a wet tongue mistook him with ice cream and when he even got used to that - who could actually _be_ mad with the Baseballer? - Yamamoto started to hug him and snuggle into his neck.

A few minutes later, Tsuna woke up again. Heat had built up inside of Tsuna thanks to the Baseballer on top of him who seemed to radiate heat like a freaking stove, however he did this, so Tsuna started to sweat like a maniac and felt kind of dehydrated after a while of sweating and panting. That was enough to make him look like a Panda as he couldn't get enough sleep and got dark circles around his eyes as a punishment from his body for not being able to sleep.

The next morning came, Tsuna was still alive, he just looked half dead (thanks to his pale face and darc circles) and Yamamoto, on the other hand, was awake, happy and full of energy, as if he'd never had a better night. He even said his thanks to Tsuna for making him sleep so good and that they had to do that again sometimes. And to make this day even better, Tsuna noticed, that he didn't even made any homework at all, not even a single letter. Nothing. No Math homework, no Japanese, no History and definitely not Physics. How the hell was he supposed to understand what a friggin Vector was?His teachers would eat him up alive as if he'd be a Parfait. Or like a Tunasandwich, if it was Reborn.

Yes, Reborn would definitely kill him or eat him up alive, just for the fun of it. Reborn was just sadistic and liked to torture him. He would always love to hit him, blow him up or let him suffer another painful death.

"Why so depressed, Tsuna? Didn't get enough sleep?", Yamamoto asked, waking him from his thoughts, laughing and smiling like nothing had happened. Yamamoto was really funny. As he woke up, he apologized for squishing Tsuna tonight and laughed everything off, and it was okay, because the night at Yamamoto's was really better than sleeping in a house with Reborn and Bianchi. Smiling, he handed Tsuna a glass of water, who drank it up and smiled back brightly.

"You can use the bathroom first. I will prepare the breakfast. Take your time."

The brown haired boys eyes started to sparkle and shine. He could use the shower first? Didn't this meant he could have a hot shower??

Tsuna really needed a hot shower. He hadn't had one for the last few month as Bianchi used all the hot water for herself and Reborn, he had to bath Lambo and I-Pin before he'd go to shower as Lambo loved to sleep with chocolate bars, made them melt and scattered them everywhere on the floor. Before that happened, he had to bath him and Fuuta was mature enough to shower for himself. Last one in charge was Tsuna.

Smiling, Tsuna pulled his shorts down and put them into a basket and stepped into the shower. Today was the last school day for the week so he had all the time in the world to clean up at home after school. It felt good after that long time. Hot droplets of water mixing with the cold of his body, warming his skin up. Wet hair fell into his face, goosebumps were on his back. A small hand grabbed some shampoo. It seemed to be Yamamoto's. He opened the bottle and smelled on it.

"Mh..."

It smelled good. Tsuna took a look at the front of the bottle. Cranberry and wild fruits. He laughed softly and used a bit of it to wash his hair. It was a strong scent but it was also charming. A knock was heard.

"Tsuna? It's me, can I come in? We don't have much time left.", Yamamoto asked from behind the door. Ugh... Did that mean Yamamoto wanted to share the shower with him? This would be a really embarassing situation. Tsuna stood there, thinking about a good answer, forgetting the time and as he didn't answer after a few seconds, Yamamoto just came in.

"Ah, you're alive. You didn't answer so I thought you were dead, haha!", the young man laughed and started to strip suddenly. Tsuna could see the muscles on Yamamoto's body. The Baseballer was tall and had broad shouldes. His skin was lightly tanned from the sport. Instantly, Tsuna turned red. Voyeurism wasn't allowed and especially not when a boy watched another boy. He heard the door of the shower open and felt the cool air, Yamamoto let in. A few times, their skin touched, Tsuna's wet, soft skin and Yamamoto's firm. Both boys shuddered at the sensation. What to do? Tsuna didn't want to touch Yamamoto's bear skin. Breathing heavily, Tsuna refused to look at the other. He didn't want to look at the other.

"Can you give me the shampoo, please?", Yamamoto asked, touching Tsuna's bare backside and making him jump.

"You alright?", he asked as if nothing had happened. Fast, Tsuna pressed the Shampoo into Yamamoto's chest, who took it and started to wash himself while Tsuna used some shower gel on his front. That gave him goosebumps despite of the heat of the water. Slowly, Tsuna washed of the shampoo from his front, as Yamamoto noticed, that Tsuna didn't washed his backside, so he quickly cleaned his hair up and started to squish some of the shower gel onto the boy's backside. Tsuna squealed, as the cool gel hit his heated skin. Yamamoto's warm, big hands touched his sensitive skin. Even if the Baseballer just wanted to clean Tsuna's backside, it felt too good. The boy could feel his thighs tickle and didn't know why. Tsuna had to surpress a moan.

Instead, he squeaked as hot water hit his backside and started to wash the soap and bubbles on Tsuna's skin away.

"I think I'm ready now...", Tsuna whispered. He just wanted to jump out of here. It was just embarassing and he wanted to get away as fast as he could to forget about this.

"Okay, here you go.", Yamamoto just answered, a bit of disappointment in his voice. Tsuna felt his heart clench. He didn't want Yamamoto disappointed.

"Thanks. I... will return the favour someday.", he whispered and stood outside the shower a moment later, just to get hit by what he said. Awesome. Now he had to do it for real. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna wore a frown on his way to school. It had started with a screaming, raging Gokudera who shouted something about 'purity' and 'how the Baseball Freak even dared to deflower his Tenth'. The brown haired teen didn't know what to say and rescued himself and his friends from curious neighbors and Yamamoto's dad by pushing them forward and pleading them, before the police could be called to arrest Gokudera in front of Yamamoto's house.

At first, Gokudera wanted to shout more and even blew up a bin in which one of his dynamites fell and Tsuna thought, they would die when Gokudera kept throwing dynamites, but then, suddenly, Gokudera stopped. It was in the moment, in which Tsuna kind of 'hugged' the older teen's arm, to keep him from throwing his explosive toys or whatever Gokudera may thought of them.

One second later, everything was back to normal, which means... Everything except for his Guardians. In the same moment Tsuna jumped Gokudera's arm, Yamamoto grimaced and started frowning immediately and Gokudera wore a triumphant smile on his face as bright as one of his explosions. Now, the poor boy stood in between his two best friends and was happy to be small enough to dodge their angry glares which they started to through at each other as soon as they began walking.

Both had thrown ironic comments into each other's faces the first minutes and seemed to be out of munition after a while, not to forget curses, which was good for Tsuna, who walked right inside of the battlefield. No munition meant no attacks and that would mean that he'd get to school in one piece. Shyly, he looked up into Yamamoto's face, who still looked very angry and then into Gokudera's, who looked like the devil himself. Wait, no, there were three persons who were more suited as the devil himself, but Gokudera would still make a good demon.

Tsuna smiled frantically. What a wonderful day. Thanks to these two guys, whatever he did to them. And thanks to Reborn and not to forget a thanks to –

"Bianchi?!"

Really, great joke. That couldn't be Bianchi. She was supposed to be with Reborn, like they always stuck together. Not on his way to school and especially not in front of the school gate. Did something happen?

Again?

The silver haired Italian gave a weird choking noise as he saw is big sister and held his stomach as he repeated her name slowly with a trembling voice, before he fell down. Gokudera in the red corner went K.O.!

Tsuna stared back at the young woman in front of him, with fear in his big, chocolate colored eyes. She stared angry back at him and had this creepy pizza-like dough with her, which was already rotating in her hand and ready to cut or poison him. Okay, there definitely was something wrong. Should he ask her and hope that this was just one big mistake or should he take his legs in his hands to run as far away as he could? His guts said that his life was in danger just now which meant run or your life. But he couldn't even concentrate on breathing right now! And the baseball player wasn't much of a help right now. Yamamoto just stood there and seemed to withstand the urge to laugh at Gokudera.

His mind went into panic mode and his knees started to tremble. This had to be a joke and if not, Tsuna would really need to go and get his clothes changed - the question was just if he had to because of sweat or his bladder, which already ached nervously.

"So you're already cheating on him..." a really creepy, dark, female voice whispered. Yes, this was definitely Bianchi. Now he would really have to keep his legs pressed together.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheating?" he stuttered between clenched teeth and took half a step backwards.

"Don't act all innocent, you brat! You know what I'm talkin' about!" she shouted at him and threw the dough at him. Thanks to a finally moving Yamamoto, he was able to dodge it and landed on Gokudera with a loud crash, the baseballer flat on the small boy's back. That's how a sandwich would feel.

"You! Even in the daylight and on the street! How dare you... I will punish you for betraying him!" she screamed and pulled something O-bento like out of nowhere.

"B-B-Bianchi! S-S-Stop it! I didn't do a-a-anything!" he squealed out of breath and started to row with his arms.

Yamamoto jumped up onto his feet again and pulled his bat out, to defend Tsuna if needed. Both, Yamamoto and Bianchi went immediately into fighting positions and glared daggers at each other. This was way too fast for Tsuna's head. Everything around him started to spin, was he already getting old or was it just the amount of time he spent in his distressed state that made him weak and like this?

Slowly, Gokudera moved below him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him a bit away.

"Gokudera-kun!" the Vongola tenth said surprised and let Gokudera push him away. The face of the storm guardian was beet red and he looked like he was in a different universe right now.

The situation started to get out of control. In the back of Tsuna's head, he noticed the slicing sounds of Yamamoto's sword and heard Bianchi curse and the huffing and puffing of the fighting persons, just slowly realizing that the situation he was in right now was really dangerous for him.

"Everything's alright, Tenth..." he pressed out and stood up with shaking legs and still gagging. He couldn't even stop Gokudera from standing up. Just because he still felt frightened and couldn't move his legs and arms. Even the control over his voice was lost.

"No, Gokudera, don't use the-!", 'dynamite', Tsuna wanted to shout when Gokudera suddenly pulled out some of his TNT sticks and wanted to light them on a cigarette, when suddenly the chirping singsong of a tiny fluffball disturbed the scene.

The fluffball turned out to be Hibird singing the hymn of the Namimori Highschool and landed on his Tsuna's soft mob of hair. When Hibird was around, Hibari wasn't far away and when Hibari was near, that meant trouble. Well, for Gokudera und Yamamoto it meant trouble but considering the last few weeks, it would end horrible for Tsuna. Since the last weeks, he had to come to Hibari's office pretty often because of his two guardians, which would explain why they already started hide their weapons, and had to write lots of essays and clean lots of rooms under the strict eyes of the prefect. Not to mention that it kind of start to feel like he was being watched by a military officer. And for Hibari, even the punishment could summon more punishments!

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san, I think it would be better to stop now." Tsuna tried to interfere in the battle. He didn't really want to spend more afternoons at school than he already did!

"What are you doing in front of my school."

Speaking of the devil, huh?

Hibari growled and stepped into the scene, making Yamamoto and Bianchi stop just by his appearance. The Italian women just 'tched and walked slowly away, as if nothing had happened, leaving the three teens alone with the prefect. As soon as she was out of sight, Gokudera seemed to have recovered and shoved the dynamites back in his pockets.

"Detention for you two. And Sawada, I want you to come to my office after school." he ordered and stared at the three teens for a while.

Immediately, Gokudera started to growl again and wanted to attack Hibari but got held back by Yamamoto, who grabbed his arm and shook his head. If Gokudera would attack Hibari, they would get even more problems than they already had. Thanks to all the gods in the heavens, Gokudera listened this one time, until... Well, until Hibari walked up to Tsuna and offered him a hand to get him up to his legs.

"Ara?" because the real Hibari would never ever offer his hand to someone. He did never touch other human beings except for Kusakabe or with his Tonfas. In slow motion, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand and got hunched up into something that seemed a little bit like an embrace.

"Keep away from these punks and stay with me," he whispered, so just Tsuna could hear him. Hibari's lips were near Tsuna's ear and he could swear that a wet, velvet tongue touched his ear shell for a second.

Sharp teeth followed and bit down into the soft skin, leaving red bite marks. It felt like his skin would break apart and Tsuna started to whimper and pull his head away. And as soon as the teeth got a hold of his ear, as soon they were away, leaving his hearing organ red and sore. Before Tsuna could ask why Hibari did that, he already turned around and walked away and left Tsuna staring. What was that just now?

Hissing, he touched his ear. Hopefully, that his guardians wouldn't notice the bite mark and start to rage.

Shortly after Hibari was gone, Gokudera stormed up to him and bowed down in front of Tsuna, shouting excuses over excuses, even Yamamoto did it. But Tsuna didn't really notice what they said. His ear hurt and he just wanted to get this whole day over. Still, it would be impossible for him to go home right after school. Hibari had his eyes and ears everywhere, as well as his teeth.

"I am really, really sorry, tenth! Please forgive me!" Gokudera shouted for the tenth time already since they entered the classroom and rounded Tsuna like a prey. The brown haired teen already gave up on convincing Gokudera that everything was alright and stared blank into the air. Gokudera didn't even seem to realize that Tsuna didn't really care at the moment, until the tenth gave him a really weird look, he'd never seen on the cute, innocent face before and had to admit defeat and shut up. The italian didn't really want to offend Tsuna.

The day went by, Tsuna didn't even said one word for the whole time. His only answers consisted of sighings and growls. The upcoming horror of facing Hibari after this morning was enough to make him lock up inside his head. He couldn't force his cheery self to get out at the moment. Not, while his ear still remembered him of the accident with Hibari. In one of the breaks, he had went to the restroom and looked at his ear. The place, where the prefect bit him, was red and a bit swollen, even a bit dried blood stuck on his ear, where some sharp teeth broke his skin.

Hastily, Tsuna had pulled a few strands of hair in front of his ear, so no one could notice. It would have been too embarassing if Gokudera or Yamamoto had asked, even i he was sure that they'd already noticed, but didn't dare to talk about it. And that's what he also did after the final lesson was over. He had run to the bathroom even before the bell rang and set his hair, just in case Hibari wanted to tease him about the thing this morning. A cold splash of water hit his face and he shook it frantically to get rid of the fluid again, looked back up in the mirror just to notice, that he looked like shit. His eyes were red, he had big eye rings and a wore a frown which was scary enough to keep everyone far away from him. Not even the teachers tried to ask him out today.

Slowly, he blowed some air out and stretched himself. He should stop being in such a bad mood. It somehow didn't fit him. Tsuna was the kind of person to be cheery, to laugh and smile. With the frown he looked more like one of these heartbroken girls.

"I am already comparing myself with girls... heh?", he laughed at himself and straightened himself. Time to receive Hibari's punishment.

Said and done. Just the door separated him from the oh so feared prefect. The moments in front of this room were horrible, he couldn't run away, because it would just make the whole situation worse. But staying meant giving up and receiving punishment.

Wait, why did Gokudera and Yamamoto just get detention? He always had to clean up classrooms as punishment, sort books in the library, sweep the schoolyard next to the essays about how it was forbidden to bring chaos into the school.

"Don't let me wait, Sawada. Come in.", a muffled voice from the inside of the room said. Yes, it was Hibari.

Slightly trembling, Tsuna touched his ear while coming inside. The room was dim and he could just make out Hibari's outlines.

"What are you waiting for? Come here and sit down."

--------------

D:::: Oh, Hibari, what will you do to poor Tuna-chan?

And btw, still don't know who will deflower Tuna, ideas, anyone?

hope ya liked it so far3


	5. Chapter 5

Aaah~ Didn't expect so much people to go all over about Hibari-tan, after the shower, I expected way more Yamamotos! But anyways, with this, the choice is a bit more reduced so, have fun with chapter five =D khr121

"Yes, Hibari-san!" Tsuna nearly shouted and ran towards Hibari's table to sit down on a chair right across of the prefect. It wasn't even nearly as big and fluffy as Hibari's, but also not uncomfortable. It had small armrests and seemed solid, though, a bit antique, like the rest of the furniture inside this office. Normally, Hibari didn't ask people into his office except for Kusakabe or the other members of the committee, so it felt strange sitting in here. It was a little bit like intruding another universe, a feeling, that he didn't belong here. Curiously, Tsuna started to look around the room, as if he'd never seen something more interesting than this and somehow ended up ignoring Hibari.

It didn't go by unnoticed.

"Hey, Herbivore. Stop looking around," he grumbled, making Tsuna squeal in shock.

"HIEEE! I-I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just-"

"Shut up. We're not here to talk," Hibari hissed, before Tsuna could end what he was trying to say. The both of them sat there in silence, Tsuna just listening to the sound of Hibari writing something on a few sheets of paper. Some of them were blank, some had words on them, he really wanted to know what was written on those, but Tsuna didn't even dare to twitch, not even one muscle. The silence grew and the minutes passed by, Tsuna was already getting unnerved at the scratching noise on the paper. Was this supposed to be his punishment?

If yes, it was really effective. Sitting together in deep silence and not even looking at each other made Tsuna nervous, he couldn't really keep still in his seat. His whole body itched for movement and his muscles started to get stiff. The comfy chair didn't feel comfy anymore, it felt hard and the brown haired teen could feel his blood lines being cut off by the pressure of his own nonexistent weight and his angled limbs. His legs tingled and he started to sweat, until his uniform started to get sticky, but it didn't stop. Instead it was getting worse each second he waited. Somehow he managed to get cold sweat from the panic of sitting in this room, together with Hibari and being scared of getting bitten to death.

Carefully, Tsuna looked around a bit more and moved his hands between his thighs to keep them warm. His hands had started to sweat a while ago, because he was nervous, and now they had gotten cold which felt uncomfortable. Somehow, he heard his chair creak under his movements, so he flinched, waiting for Hibari to bite him to death or to hit him. Fast, he closed his eyes and trembled, making the chair creak even more. Still, nothing happened. Just the sound of the pencil had stopped, after Tsuna had started to whimper in anxiety. And again, nothing happened. Slowly he opened one eye, feeling sweat running down his cheeks and nose. Hibari stared at him with big, surprised eyes, something he had never seen on him. Did something happen? Tsuna touched his cheeks with one slightly wet hand, it was heated like an oven, but it didn't feel like a fever, so it had to be his usual embarrassment. A bit ashamed, Tsuna looked at Hibari. Over the years, he had really gotten big.

His eyes had gotten smaller and his face had gotten longer. Hibari nearly looked like a Ghost in front of him.

"Sawada, you're ruining my furniture," the prefect mumbled and one of his eyes twitched dangerously. In an instant, Tsuna jumped up from his seat and tried to brush off the sweat, even if it was impossible for him. If he didn't hurry now, he would get punished by Hibari for sure! Well, he would get punished more then he'd already get.

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you. Just punishment," Hibari said with a sly smirk on his face and his eyes seemed to hide something Tsuna wouldn't like.

"I've spent the whole day to decide what I should do to punish you..." the black haired boy started while fiddling with his pen and rolling it between his long and slender fingers.

"First I thought I should just bite you and send you to the detention room," his fingers stroked the smooth surface of the pen and Hibari's tongue peaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Or I should've let you clean the whole school all by yourself.", he went on rubbing the pen softly against his cheek, licking his lips lasciviously and Tsuna got scared and felt somehow slightly aroused by Hibari's seemingly erotic movements. Suddenly Hibari put the pen down and cleared his throat slightly, before turning back to his normal devilish behavior and stared at Tsuna with his most cold expression.

"But then I came to the conclusion that kids should be punished as what they are."

"Huh?"

Tsuna blinked in confusion at Hibari and his cheeks flushed. He was going to get punished like a kid? What the heck was Hibari on to!

"What do you mean?" he squealed and his face flushed an even greater shade of pink before Hibari gave Tsuna a few hand signs.

"Pull off your pants and come over here.", he ordered and leaned back in his chair before patting his lap and enjoyed the view of the younger male turning slowly red in realization of what was going to happen to him. Frantically, Tsuna shook his head and was about to get away from this room and somehow escape the claws of this devilish creature.

"That's really a bad joke, Hibari-san!" Tsuna pouted and frowned. To scare him like that! But Hibari didn't budge even one millimeter. He was still staring at Tsuna and looked a little impatient. The look in his eyes made Tsuna nervous. Hibari wasn't really the kind of guy to make stupid jokes like these, no. This was meant to be serious. Even if it was molestation and sounded forbidden.

Running away was the only option to get out of this, but Tsuna's legs wouldn't move, they betrayed him, left him alone and his hands gripped onto his pants like mad. On one hand he was scared, no, panicked by Hibari, he feared what would happen, but he couldn't run away just like that. After a few minutes had passed, Hibari's smirk grew wide. Seemed like his patience had run out.

In a smooth motion he was up from his chair and slowly approached Tsuna, took a few rounds around the smaller body and Tsuna heard him sniffing on his hair. A plain white hand came out from behind his back and suddenly Hibari was kneeling in front of him. The smaller teenager went pale as he saw Hibari working on his pants. A klick from the button and his zipper was heard and the soft shuffling of his pants sliding down.

For one moment, Tsuna's heart stopped and he started whimpering. He couldn't possibly offend Hibari right now who looked quite flushed himself and seemed as if he was enjoying this. Hibari always enjoyed it when someone was feeling uncomfortable or was in pain. A side on Hibari that got more and more visible over the years since he knew the boy. That guy liked it to punish others and he liked it if they begged him to show mercy.

Tsuna felt his shorts slide down and held his breath. Hibari was really going to do it! He would punish him as he had told him and Tsuna could already feel embarrassment, as he tried to hide his private parts, tears welling up in his eyes. It was ashamed how he felt, with tears in his eyes, exposed to Hibari and with fear as well as arousal in his stomach. Airplanes rummaged through his stomach when Hibari forced him onto his lap and the older male's erection was pushing itself into his stomach, making the heat inside of Tsuna collecting in between his thighs.

"You've been a really naughty boy, Sawada..." he purred, stroking the bare buttocks of Tsuna with his plain hands. Neatly trimmed fingernails scratched softly over the skin of the whimpering boy on his lap. At first, Tsuna didn't even dare to move, not even slightly, scared of what would happen, but whatever Hibari intended to do with him frightened him even more so he started to struggle after cold fingers tried to sneak themselves between his buttocks. It was uncomfortable and he felt cold, goose bumps were running up and down his body when Hibari pulled back a little.

For a moment, Tsuna already felt safe, like the prefect had actually gotten a hold of himself, but then a hard smack hit his raw flesh, painting it with a soft, pink color, as if it was angry about the rude attack from behind. Hibari moaned deeply, started to massage the poor backside he had just tortured and kept a hand in Tsuna's neck to prevent him from moving too much. When he was hit, the boy had let out a yelp, not just because of the pain but also because of the shock of being in that kind of situation. The planes in his stomach went wild and his face looked a lot more colorful than his backside did. For a moment, Tsuna thought that the prefect rattled around on his chair, until he mentioned that he was just trembling. His feet didn't touch the ground anymore as he had automatically tensed up when he got hit and he was clinging onto the black pants.

"You disrespect the teachers..." he went on, another smack landing on Tsuna's buttocks, Hibari's arousal still poking into his stomach and a wet spot going right through the cloth. It was slightly sticky and Tsuna knew just far too well, what it was. Being a virgin for more than 16 years really made a young man desperate and so he had to spend some private moments on the toilet, hopefully not being watched by anyone else.

"Please, Hibari-san, it hurts!" Tsuna begged and again an aftershock of being hit shot through his body, making Tsuna gasp.

"Close you dirty mouth when I'm punishing you. And don't you dare to speak up against me," Hibari proclaimed in the probably longest speech the other had ever held in front of him. Biting down on his lips, Tsuna also bit down the will to fight back against the black haired boy. Neither did he want to hurt him, nor to be bitten to death. This here was nothing.

"You also disrespect my rules..."

Tsuna had already tensed up when Hibari's hand met his buttocks with a lewd sound that made both boys shiver slightly in anticipation. It didn't hurt as much as expected, it just tingled a little, vibrating through his body and making his skin go red. Tsuna could hear Hibari moan lightly and the wet noise his tongue made when he licked his lips.

"And worst of all...", Hibari whispered silently, pinching Tsuna's butt cheeks and gripping them hard, stroking through the yet untouched slit and rubbing the long desired entrance of the young man, slightly pushing inside before pulling his hand away to take a swing.

"You disrespect me!", he nearly screamed and slapped down hard on the brunettes buttocks, this time inflicting pain and making Tsuna squeak loud. More and more slaps rained down on the bare skin of the now wriggling boy, making loud, smacking sounds, the arousal of Hibari strong against the boy's soft stomach, rubbing against it through the cloth of the pants.

"Hibari-san, please!" he begged, tears welling up in his eyes, but it went by unnoticed. Hibari seemed nearly mad the way he spanked him, without a single break, stronger each time he hit him, moaning and trembling after a while. His breath ragged and uneven, when Tsuna was already gripping onto the chair to keep in a half safe position. Hot, stinging pain rushed through his buttocks, the impact making him see stars every time he got hit. He didn't want to get it, he wanted to get those soft strokes from earlier back, the love, the attention and those long, pale fingers!

"Ah...ha-Ah, Tsunayoshi!", Hibari screamed when he came, grabbing the smaller boy's butt, curling his spine and looking dazed for a moment before he let himself fall back into his seat, Tsuna sniffing silently while his lower half got stroked softly. The brunette's body tingled; it had hurt, but not just in a bad way. Somehow he had liked it and the soft strokes made him smile softly despite being a little dizzy from his position. It had been a really weird experience, though nothing that he would hate. Also, Hibari seemed to be really happy and it was a good thing to make others happy, especially his family, wasn't it? Tsuna shook his head. What did he think just now! That was sexual harassment! Hibari had practically raped him and he didn't even budge!

Strong hands heaved him into a sitting position on Hibari's lap, stroking his belly gently.

"I have wanted to do this in a while now..." Hibari mumbled next to his ear, leaning his chin onto Tsuna's shoulder, his pale face flushed but not as much as the younger boy's. The prefect nibbled softly on Tsuna's earlobe, savoring the aftermath of his pleasure. Indeed, the moment was a little bit romantic, a moment of silence everyone would enjoy to the fullest, a moment that no one wished to go to waste. But as it is with all of those moments, someone destroyed it.

A knock on the door made them look up.

"Jyuudaime?" a smoky voice roared from the other side, angry and impatient for the people on the inside to answer. Usually, Hibari would have jumped onto his feet and pummel the ruthlessness and rude behavior out of the half Italian's head, but instead he jumped up, throwing Tsuna forward who had to grab for the desk and stood there, hands on the desk, legs spread and bowing forward. Thankfully Hibari was fast enough to hand him his pair of pants back so he could put them on fast while the black haired prefect opened the window, letting Hibird inside and searched for some handkerchiefs to wipe the mess away from his wet pants. He couldn't possibly show up like this in front of anyone, not even in front of that insecure bastard in front of the door.

"Jyuudaime, hold on! I'm coming inside!" Gokudera screamed, making Tsuna panic. He already had his pants back on but still looked messy and over all the fright he forgot to tell the silver haired boy on the other side of the door that everything was alright. Really, he had wanted to shout 'No, Gokudera! I'm alright!', but to no avail. A loud bang was heard and smoke streamed inside the room, mixed up with the air which still smelled of the earlier happenings into a heavy stench of damnation - in case Gokudera found out.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out, rushing to the door the best he could to stop his friend from wiping out the whole school and killing him. Said person stood inside the smoke in the hallway, coughing heavily and trying to get rid of all the dust that blocked his sight.

"Jyuudaime!" he screamed between sneezing and trembling. He shouldn't have used that much gunpowder at once.

"Gokudera-kun! What was that for?" Tsuna asked a little overrun and with fear in his voice. For a second he really thought he'd be done for.

"I wanted to save you from the ravaging beast inside there!" Gokudera explained and shook his head before opening his eyes again. If he knew how right he really was!

"I heard your screams down the hallway and came to rescue you, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna froze for a second. Had it really been that loud?

"Screaming? Oh, no, Gokudera, don't misunderstand this, Hibari-san didn't rape me, he just-", Tsuna tried to get an explanation to prevent Gokudera from blowing up the rest of the building including him but got silenced for a second when Gokudera suddenly roared.

"So you wanted him to rape you?" in a second the silver haired Italian was up to one hundred again and fierce with fighting will, ready to rush inside and take Hibari head on.

"It is not rape if it is willing." said prefect said plainly when he walked out of the room, Tonfa in one of his hands.

"And now leave my school before I bite you to death." Hibari growled and made both boys shiver slightly. For a second there was silence. The next thing Tsuna saw when he looked into Gokudera's face was disappointment.

"Let's go, Jyuudaime." he said silently, giving Tsuna the creeps. It didn't feel right if Gokudera talked to him like that, not cheering him up. The half Italian grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him along.

Tsuna knew that something was wrong with the other boy and that he was the cause. He would have to talk to him about it later because this time it seemed to be a serious matter.

Okay, everybody! I am sorry it took me so long to update!;A; Punish me! But, oh well, here it is, Chapter 5 of Troubled and we had some hot fetish 'sex' between one of the most beloved couples involving Tsuna!

I hope you can forgive me, but I had pretty much to do, writing tests, preparing a cosplay, reading books and playing video games (yes, I know, most of it isn't important, but I bet you feel happy if I tell you that I'm drawing a Yaoi Doujinshi at the moment that kept me busy)

I hope to see you all again soon in the next chapter, please tell me if you liked this one!

Nice day everybody!


End file.
